Spells, Silence, Signs & Sound
by JellyBeanLover2010
Summary: Besides spells & charms Voldemort used other means of getting rid of half bloods. What could it be? How does it effect his comrades & Severus Snape? Oh yes this story will hit close to home for our favorite Potions Master! To find the answer to these questions read this story. Note that this story will be told from Snape's POV! And now on with the show!


_**Thanks to all of you who have decided to read this story. Please feel free to leave a review. Special shout out to my muse & awesome critic Manuscriptmaiden21. Gracias chica! And now on with the show!**_

_**Note this story will be written from Snape's POV! **_

Silence, it was finally over, the horrid screeching the sound was like nails being scratched on a chalk board. The Dark Lord's purpose was to either kill or harm your auditory system, either temporary or permanent. Having complete knowledge of this plan I knew the time and date of these "sound bombs" as he liked to call them. Today however was an unscheduled drop, no one was aware of it.

I quickly shook the dust and debris from my robe and began surveying my surroundings. Window pieces scattered on the floor, books thrown from their shelves and furniture toppled on top of each other, nothing too serious. Waving my wand I set the living room back into its proper arrangement. Then a realization hit me, my treasure, was upstairs. Quickly I apparated into the bedroom and quickly set the room back into order. I sighed with relief when I saw it, my most prized possession, it was safe. I headed to Hogwarts instantly.

I arrived to find Dumbledore pacing anxiously, his demeanor change upon my arrival.

"Severus, why was I not aware of this drop," Dumbledore asked as I watch Lemmy, Dumbledore's house elf, slowly taking it away. "Fear not Severus Lemmy is a trustworthy elf," Dumbledore explained but that offered no consolation.

"Headmaster I was not aware myself of this drop, in fact I believe no one knew," I responded while looking at Dumbledore's facial expression.

"As of now we are unaware of how many have died or have permanent auditory damage. At your next meeting, which I believe will be soon," Dumbledore said as I grabbed my left arm and looked up at the Hogwarts's headmaster. "Go," he said in a calm way. "and remember make your Occulmacy strong," Dumbledore said and with a scoff I left for Malfoy Manor.

I landed gracefully while others were unbalance. How they manage to become Death Eaters was beyond my reasoning. I took note of several conversations, all were about the same subject, the surprise bomb. Before anyone continued speaking the Dark Lord silenced us with his wand.

"My comrades I trust you are aware of what has occurred today in London," Voldemort said as we all nodded yes. "Yaxley what is the number," The Dark Lord asked as Yaxley conjured a piece of parchment.

"Out of the 150,000 people, half have either permanent or temporary auditory damage while the other half succumb to death due to fright," Yaxley said as we all looked to the Dark Lord for a response.

"Excellent. All of you see that those with partial auditory damage make it permanent. Those with permanent auditory damage, kill them. Leave." Voldemort said bowing for dismissal.

"Excuse me, my Lord," Narcissa said as we stopped and looked in her direction.

"Yes Madam Malfoy, what do you seek," Voldemort asked as Narcissa stood and bowed.

"My Lord what if one of our family members suffered from this bomb, is there a reversal spell," Narcissa asked.

"If any of your family members suffered either with death or any auditory damage then they were truly not loyal to my cause. Now leave!" Voldemort yelled as we all began leaving once again.

I returned to Hogwarts with a heavy feeling that my life was going to change and upon seeing Minerva McGonagall standing at the castle's entrance I was right.

"Severus, come quickly, Madam Pomfrey must speak with you," McGonagall said with a serious tone in her voice. Something was wrong, very wrong. Without wasting any time I headed towards the hospital wing.


End file.
